The Psychic
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: Aunt Belinda warned me not to go to the psychic at the fair. But of course, I wouldn’t listen". Sonny thought going to a psychic would be stupid at first. But she didn't expect it to be the best thing to happen. SonnyChad.


**AN: **Ok, so I got this idea from the amazing Pwnguin, who is an amazing writer! You so rock! I was reading writing prompts that she gave us (well, she gave a website on her page to the prompts) and I couldn't resist writing this.

Also, I put a quote from, yes, another TV show in here. Yes, it's from my latest obsession, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Wanna guess what the quote is? Hint: one word is changed in the quote here, and it was from the season 3 episode Lovers Walk.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone, well, except for the psychic and Sonny's aunt.

Aunt Belinda warned me not to go to the psychic at the fair. But of course, I wouldn't listen. I mean, it's Aunt Belinda. She's crazy enough on her anti depressants. She kept trying to tell me that psychics are what got her depressed; they told her that her best guy friend loved her and she felt the same way. She told him happily that she loved him, and the stupid fair psychic was wrong or something, because he laughed in her face and broke off their friendship, declaring it was too weird. Like I believed that. It would take much more than a rejection to get somebody that depressed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Alison," Aunt Belinda told me as I waved my hand, getting into Lucy's car to go to the fair. I just got back from filming So Random, and was visiting Wisconsin for a couple of weeks. Lucy insisted I go to the annual summer fair to have some fun. We went every year after all, so how could I say no? It wasn't like I believed in psychics anyways. It would just be fun to go and see what they said.

It was all silly really; who could actually predict the future? Only make believe characters like witches and warlocks.

Of course, Lucy believed in all those things. Watching supernatural movies and TV shows made her a hardcore believer that anything could happen, even a psychic. She dragged me to the psychic as soon as we entered the fair. I tried to protest; I would rather come back later, but Lucy refused to listen.

"I want to see if Ryan from my biology class likes me," Lucy told me excitedly. I had to roll my eyes but followed my best friend slowly toward the tent. Outside of the tent, I saw the sign 'Madame Palfrey's' hanging. I rolled my eyes as we stepped into the small, quaint, tent. It was pretty nice inside. Beads and other things were hanging in the dimly lit tent. In the center lay a table with a crystal ball on it. Typical, I thought. There were other things, and sitting on a chair was a woman, around fifty or so, dressed in colorful attire and had a seductive smile on her face.

"Ah, come in children, do not be afraid," she said in a smooth, soft voice. Lucy nodded as she walked in. I followed hesitantly as we both sat on chairs around the table.

"Hi, I'm-" Lucy started before Madame Palfrey interrupted.

"You are Lucy Volakis, and you are Alison Munroe, best known as Sonny. Welcome," she said, freaking us out. How the heck did she know our names? It was quite creepy, but not magical in any way, I thought to myself.

"Well, um, hi. My friend Lucy wants her fortune told, so let's see you work your magic Madame Palfrey," I said nonchalantly. Madame Palfrey nodded as she looked over Lucy. She stared at her for several long minutes, scaring Lucy. I saw her shaking in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with the staring. Finally, the woman looked away and placed her hand on the crystal ball. Almost immediately, it fogged up as Lucy's eyes widened. I just rolled my eyes. Obviously fake, I thought to myself. The woman looked in deep thought as she rubbed her hand over the crystal ball. She murmured some words under her breath before looking up at Lucy.

"You are a shy person, I see. You are a strong believer in the supernatural. Sometimes, you wish you had powers to prove to everyone how real it is," Madame Palfrey told Lucy, who nodded.

"I- do. I am," Lucy said in shock. I sighed as I fidgeted with my hands as Madame Palfrey looked in the crystal ball.

"You are insecure in your own skin, because you think you're too weird and different to belong anywhere. But, child, you are far from that. You hide in a shell, only opening up to your friends. Let loose, Lucy, be free like a bird. Let your burdens soar and you'll find love. Maybe someone that you like likes you back, like that boy, his name is Ryan, yes?" Madame Palfrey told her. Lucy's eyes widened even more as she nodded.

"Yes, yes! That's the boy I like! You are good!" Lucy shrieked. I just laughed bitterly as the woman turned to me.

"Yeah, right. She's a fake Luce; don't believe a word this woman is saying. She cannot read your soul, or predict the future or anything," I told my friend. Hey, the truth hurts, but it has to because it's the truth. Suddenly, Madame Palfrey gave me a look that sent shivers up my spine. I looked into the woman's emerald green eyes. Madame Palfrey gave an all-knowing look as she touched the crystal ball again.

"Ah, Alison, best known as Sonny Munroe. I can tell you things nobody knows, not even you know about yourself. Do you really want to test that?" she asked. I nodded confidently.

"Sure, let's see what you got grandma," I taunted her. She narrowed her eyes as she looked into the ball.

"I'll start off easy for you Miss Munroe. You were born on June 21st, 1992 here in Wisconsin. Your parents are Connie and Jacob Munroe. Your father died when you were only five in a car crash, and you blame yourself for his death since he was coming to pick you up at school, isn't that right?" Madame Palfrey started off slowly. I nodded slowly, freaked out. Who the heck is this woman, and why does she know that, I asked myself. I never told anyone that, except for Lucy of course. I took a look at Lucy, who looked mesmerized.

"That is correct," I said slowly. Madame Palfrey smiled softly, looking more confident and mysterious as she continued.

"When you were ten years old, you sprained your ankle while practicing a dance for a musical you were doing. It was…Grease?" Madame Palfrey said hesitantly. I nodded yet again, gripping the edge of my seat.

"Now that was just the easy stuff I know about you. Now here comes the more complicated parts. You are apart of the cast of So Random, correct?" she asked. I nodded, laughing.

"Well, of course I am. That's not a secret," I told the crazy woman. She just smirked.

"You shouldn't have said that child. Here's where it becomes difficult. There is this boy, Chad Dylan Cooper, from Mackenzie Falls. You met while getting yogurt for all your cast members. You thought he was cute, but he turned out to be a jerk. Since then, you've had a definite love-hate relationship with this boy," Madame Palfrey started before I laughed.

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Madame Palfreak, it's a strictly hate relationship, no love. Well, sometimes he can be really sweet and nice, but that's just our sort of friendship relationship, no love whatsoever," I told her. Lucy looked from Madame Palfrey to me, not sure what was going to happen. Madame Palfrey just looked at me with a mysterious smile on her face.

"I told you that I know stuff that not even you know. The truth is, child, you care about Chad more than you think. You fight with him, you squabble with him, but in the end, you'd do anything for him. You're nice, but you also have a mean side, even if you feel guilty about afterwards. You're mean to Chad, because he brings out that side in you. He's the only one that sees a whole different side of you when you're with him. You love him child, you just won't acknowledge it. There was a fake date with him, yes? To make a James Conroy jealous?" Madame Palfrey asked. I nodded slowly.

"Well, why did you ask Chad to be your fake date? It's because you're comfortable with him, and you wanted to know how a date would be like with him. It went well, I know. You liked the date, because he was like a human being for once, one of the rare times he is nice. And all his nice times are when you're around, isn't that right? Nobody else sees this side of Chad. It's because you two like each other a lot, maybe even love. I see a future with you two and it's not friendship. You'll fight and squabble and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. You'll always be much more. You'll bring out the good side in him, and he'll bring out the mean side in you. You guys are perfect for each other, but you're too afraid to see it yourselves," Madame Palfrey finishes, smiling as Lucy gaped. I couldn't move; I was shell shocked in what this woman just told me about myself, and also about Chad.

Was she right? I thought as I just kept sitting, Madame Palfrey leaning back a little, satisfied. Lucy apparently saw my distress, because she stood up, pulling me up as well.

"Well, um, thanks. We should go. Here's some money. Thank you," Lucy said as she threw two tens on the table.

"Your welcome. Good luck with Ryan, and Sonny, good luck with Chad," she said. I nodded distantly as Lucy pulled me out into the fresh air. Once there, I felt that I could breathe and think properly again. Lucy dragged me to a bench where I sat down, heavily deep in thought. What Madame Palfrey said made a lot of sense. We did have a weird relationship. Most of the time, I couldn't stand Chad with all his cockiness and he couldn't stand me. But yet, at other times, he could be really sweet and we'd help each other out like friends. No, more than friends, I realized.

Madame Palfrey was…right. Now, I didn't expect that a psychic would be right about me, especially since I was just realizing it myself. All the fighting, the slight flirting, the nice side of Chad, my mean side, the interview, the revenge, the fake date, the prom, the phone calls, everything pointed to a relationship. My head was spinning from all of this, taking all this new information and new feelings in. Lucy sat beside me, keeping quiet.

I finally blinked furiously and turned to Lucy.

"She was right; what do I do now Lucy? I cannot like Chad Dylan Cooper. He's so… Chad Dylan Cooper," I asked my best friend. Lucy shrugged as she wrapped an arm casually around my shoulder, squeezing it.

"I don't know; it's up to you Sonny. But whatever you do, I know it'll be the right thing. Everything will turn out right. Now, let's go play some games," Lucy said, standing up. Laughing, I also stood up as I walked with Lucy, my mind still swarming with what the psychic said. I finally made up my mind; as soon as I got back to Hollywood, I'd tell Chad on how I felt about him. It would give me time to sort out everything in my mind, and I'd feel better. Satisfied, I let my thoughts about Chad go as I went to have fun with my friend.

I turned around to see Madame Palfrey outside, looking at us. I offered a feeble wave, and she just smiled as we disappeared out of sight.

**So, what do you think? I might make this a two shot, or a three shot. Let me know. I'm on a roll guys! I've never posted three one shots in less than a week! I'm almost done Sonny With a Bet, the next chapter of course, so that'll be out shortly. But I am procrastinating in doing a huge English project due tomorrow, so I'm going to finish that up first! Thanks guys! **


End file.
